


The Man who Drank too much (and Proposed to an Angel)

by Black_Cat_Autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Behave Like a Married Couple, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Drunk Dean Winchester, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sam Is So Done, Sam Winchester Needs a Break, drunk!Dean, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat_Autumn/pseuds/Black_Cat_Autumn
Summary: Sam was done.After a disastrous hunt and a explosive argument, Dean disappears. After some searching, Sam finds his brother at a bar, very drunk, singing some extremely bad karaoke.At first, Sam was planning on watching the chaos unfold from afar. Seeing his brother make a fool of himself was hilarious!Well, it’s hilarious up until Dean pulls a wedding band out from his jacket pocket and claims that he’s going to ask Castiel to marry him.Oh right, and Dean and Cas weren’t dating. So that’s fun. (Wavelength_Prompt_Challenge)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131
Collections: Wavelength Prompt Challenge





	The Man who Drank too much (and Proposed to an Angel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkOfEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOfEmrys/gifts), [MagicLia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/gifts), [BloodFreak47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFreak47/gifts), [FlippyDiffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippyDiffy/gifts), [Nepenthene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepenthene/gifts).



> Hey, everyone! Some Discord friends and I decided to try making a collection together (you should check that out. Everyone’s stories are incredible!) 
> 
> I am so exited to share this fic with them and everyone else reading this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

———

The hunter ran a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips. After another disastrous ‘salt and burn’ case, Sam was more than ready to collapse. If it was up to him, he would have been asleep by now. 

Unfortunately, it was not up to him. 

He couldn’t sleep because his idiot-of-a-brother had to hightail it to some random bar an hour away from the Bunker. Sam had to hot wire a car just to get on the road!

Sam cringed just thinking about the hunt. 

It was just Sam, Dean, and Cas, two humans and an angel losing his mojo against an entire coven of witches. After a couple minutes of flailing, the group realized that they were outnumbered. 

Then it happened. 

Dean, distracted by his opponent, failed to realize that a witch was about to jump him. 

Cas, being the self-sacrificing maniac he was, got in between the unaware hunter and witch. 

It only goes downhill from there. Cas gets stabbed, he crumples to the floor, Dean gets pissed when seeing his angel in pain and brutally murders the remaining witches. Sam didn’t even have to do anything. He let his brother kill everything while he checked on Cas. 

The second he finished brutally massacring the witches, Dean rushes to join him by Castiel’s side. 

After making sure Cas was breathing, the yelling began. 

“What the hell were you thinking???”

The angel huffed, squinting up at the hunter. “I just saved your life, Dean. You should be grateful.”

“Like hell I should be grateful!!!”

“What is that supposed to mean???”

“What if that sonofabitch stabbed a vital part, or something?”

“I would have survived. I’m an angel.”

“But what if you weren’t? What if you got stabbed and all your grace was gone—

“Protecting you is what mattered.”

Dean’s fists clenched. Sam immediatley cringed, knowing that escaping his brother’s rage was futile. Was it too late to run away? 

“Protecting me—I—what?!? Cas, how could you talk like your life doesn’t matter?!?”

“It doesn’t, not as much as yours!”

Sam rolls his eyes. He wonders when Dean and Cas started arguing like an old married couple. Had it been a year now? Six? Maybe it started the day that they met. 

Castiel continued. “I don’t understand why this is upsetting you.”

“Because I care about you, you asshole!!! I care because I have no idea what I would do without you—If I lost you....

Immediatley the atmosphere changes around them. Even Sam was taken a back by Dean’s words. His brother avoided all the sappy drama that he could. Hearing him say something so openly was shocking. 

Castiel looked about as shocked as Sam felt. The angel's eyes were wide, mouth slightly a jar. 

Dean himself looked mortified. He took a step back, jaw clenched. 

Dean then does the most childish thing he's ever done. He, no joke, gets into the Impala and takes off. 

No, he actually left him and Castiel behind. 

It would be an understatement to say that Sam wasn’t pissed. How could he just leave them there??? How were they supposed to get back to the bunker?

Honestly, Castiel was so shocked that he didn't seem to care.

Next thing Sam knows, he's hot wiring an ugly mini van and dropping Cas off at the bunker. The angel gives him the ‘find your stupid brother’ look before sighing loudly and disappearing from view. 

Sam groaned, sparing a glance at his phone. After some tracking, he discovered that Dean had, unsurprisingly, fled to a bar a state over. 

He was getting close. 

Within ten minutes and he’s closing the car door behind him, practically sprinting to the bar’s entrance. He absently pulls the door open, eyes scanning the room. 

Shit. 

There Dean was, standing by a karaoke machine with a mic in his hand. Was.... was he singing Air Supply’s ‘All Out Of Love’?

Oh crap... Sam knew that Dean couldn’t sing before, but he really sucked. It didn’t help that Dean was drunk. His speech was slurred, his words harshly clashing together. 

Sam grimaced, shuffling over to his brother. 

Only after a couple steps and he paused again. 

Why should he pull his brother out of his mess? Sam was always saving Dean from himself. It’s about time that he took care of himself! 

So instead of grabbing his brother and hightailing it home, Sam creeped over to the bar. The bartender, an exhausted looking woman in her mid twenties, grimaced. She, just like Sam, seemed to be disliking Dean’s performance.

“What do you want?”

Sam sighed. “Coffee. Black.”

He spent the next twenty minutes listening to his brother screeching out the lyrics of cheesy love songs. He even filmed his brother singing Taylor Swift’s ‘Shake It Off’ (he was totally going to blackmail him with it later). 

Eventually, Dean notices that Sam was there. He promptly hands the karaoke mic to an equally drunk group of college students, all of which applaud him on his ‘incredible singing skills’ (Sam had to disagree). The hunter stumbled over to his younger brother, a lopsided grin twisting his lips. 

“Heya, Sammy! What’re you doin’ here?”

He rose an eyebrow. “Well, I was planning on bringing you home, considering you can barely stand.”

The hunter swayed slightly when looking down at his brother. “I’m glad. I need to head back to the bunker anyways.”

Sam frowned. “Oh?”

That didn’t sound like something Dean would say. The brother he knew would probably throw a fit over having to go home and face Cas. Honestly, Sam would be willing to bet that Dean would rather go back to hell.

Dean offered him a giddy grin. His eyes glinted with excitement as he spoke. “Yup. I have somethin’ important I need to do.”

Sam snorted. “Like what?”

Dean held a finger up, reaching into his jacket pocket and fumbling with something inside. He clumsily pulls out a velvet box, almost dropping it on the floor in his haste. 

That can’t be what Sam thinks it is...

His voice shook. “Dean... what’s in the box?”

His older brother opened it. “What do you think?”

Oh shit. Maybe his brother was more wasted than he previously had thought.

“Why do you have a ring, Dean?”

The ring was a dull metallic shade, simple and plain. Although Sam couldn’t get a close look at it, he could make out that there were words carved into the band. 

Dean smiled fondly at the ring. “I’m going to ask him to marry me, Sammy.”

Sam blinked slowly, trying to process his brother’s words. “Excuse me, what???”

Dean giggled—actually giggled—shutting the velvet box and shoving it back into his pocket. “You heard me. I’m proposing!”

Sam’s stomach churned. Who could Dean be talking about? He hadn’t been dating anyone to his knowledge. Hell, he hadn’t had a one night stand in over a year. 

However, Sam had a feeling he knew exactly who Dean was talking about.

But there was no way... right?

“Dean, who are you going to propose to?”

“Cas! Duh!”

Oh.

Sam always knew his brother loved Cas. Give him a break! There had to be something behind every lingering stare and stupidly suggestive smirk. 

But it was so much more than that. Sam had witnessed every heartbroken expression on Dean’s face whenever Cas left, whether it was to find God or go to the grocery store. Whenever he was away, Dean wasn’t himself.

Dean wasn’t exactly subtle.

But Dean and Cas weren’t even dating! Although he would be willing to bet they are both head over heels, Sam didn’t even know how Cas felt about the hunter.

What if Castiel just sees Dean as a friend? 

Sam couldn’t stand the thought of his brother being rejected. Dean had been through so much. What if this is what finally breaks him?

A nervous laugh escapes Sam’s lips. “Slow down there, Romeo. Shouldn’t you ask him out on a date first, or something?”

Dean waved his brother off, signaling the bartender for another drink. She just shakes her head, looking back down at her phone. “I’m done waitin’! I wanna marry him now.”

“Can you at least wait until you’re not shit-faced?”

“Nope!”

He mentally cursed, resting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

He somehow is able to guide Dean to the Impala safely. He practically shoves his brother into the back seat before speeding out of the parking lot. 

He knew Dean would kill him for it when he sobered up, but he would hate himself if he didn’t ask. 

“How long?”

Dean looked at him in a haze, head tilted. “What?”

“How long have you loved Cas?”

A goofy grin slides onto Dean’s face. “Since always. I always loved him, but didn’t know it ‘till we were stuck in purgatory together.”

Sam nodded. He remembered how distraught his brother was when he escaped purgatory alone. Wherever Dean looked, he saw his angel. 

Sam knew he was going to be murdered by Dean for asking that. He might as well find out more. “And why do you love him?”

Dean’s goofy grin widened. “I love him for him. I love Cas because he cares about others, because he is willing to do anything for those he cares about, Oh!! And I love his hair.”

“His hair?”

“Hell yeah! His hair is always crazy messy, and I always wondered what it would be like to run my hand through—And God—his eyes!!! They are crazy blue.”

Dean continues, despite his brother’s snickers. “And those lips. Damn, I always have to stop myself from—

“Dean, I—er—I don’t know if I need to hear that...”

Sam spared a glance at his brother through the rearview mirror. Dean was looking through the window with a lopsided smile on his lips. 

Maybe stopping Dean from proposing was a bad idea.

Don’t get him wrong, Sam knew that Dean would kill him if he let him go through with this, but...

Would it really be that bad? Worst case scenario, Castiel politely declines marriage from a drunk man. 

Best case scenario.... 

Sam pushes the thought to the back of his head, looking back at the road.

———

“Watch your step.”

“Fuck off! I can walk on my ow—

Sam cringed, watching as his brother plummeted down the bunker stairs. 

“You okay?”

Dean grinned, nodding enthusiastically. “Hell yeah! I’m almost a married man, Sammy!”

Sam grimaced, racing down the stairs, helping Dean to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you to your room—

“But I was goin’ to ask my angel to marry me!”

“Sleep first, then you can propose.”

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “No way. I’ve been waitin’ too long for this. I’m gonna marry him. Tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.” Dean assured. 

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing his brother’s shoulder and pushing him towards the hall. They made it half way to Dean’s room before everything goes wrong. 

Sam’s heart freezes when he sees a familiar angel. Castiel had merely crossed between rooms through the hall, disappearing within a second. 

Ahhhh crap. 

Dean’s eyes widened. Sam’s heart melted when seeing the excitement glinting in his older brother’s eyes. 

Dean chirped, tugging out from Sam’s grasp and stumbling after the angel. “CAS!!! CasCasCas!”

Sam chased after him—and how the fuck can Dean run so fast when drunk—just failing to grab him by the collar. 

Next thing he knows, he’s watching Dean jabbering away to Castiel. “Heya, baby!”

Castiel’s eyes widen, head tilting to the side. “Did—what?”

Fuck.

Sam runs over, football tackling Dean to the ground. “Don’t listen to him!”

Dean squirmed from beneath him. “Lemme go!”

“Cas, Dean is really drunk and most likely going to say something stupid—

“Hey—hrmmmph!”

Sam covers Dean’s mouth before he could continue.

Castiel stared down at them, blinking slowly. “Er.... I am very confused.”

Dean proceeds to bite Sam’s hand. He yelps in surprise, flinching away from the hunter as fast as he could. 

Just like that and Dean’s free. He stands, taking the angel’s hands in his. “Cas.”

The angel frowned. “Dean? What is going on?”

“First, I wanna apologize.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “You? Apologize? That doesn’t sound like something you would do.”

“Crazy, I know. But I only worry about you on hunts ‘cus I love you.”

Sam groans, bringing a hand over his eyes. 

Shit!

Too late to stop Dean now. He might as well just watch his brother make a fool of himself and hope that it works out. 

And hell, he really hopes it does. 

He’s seen how happy Castiel makes Dean, and vice versa. You would have to be insane not to notice it. 

Castiel audibly gasps, jaw dropping. “You.... You love me?”

Dean smiles sheepishly, reluctantly nodding. “And I don’t wanna waste anymore time pretending like I don’t.”

Sam grimaces as his brother drops down on his knee and pulls out the tiny velvet box.

Dean smiles up at Castiel, and for a second Sam forgets that he’s wasted. He wondered in the back of his mind if Dean had thought about doing this before. 

“Will you marry me?”

The angel stands there, completely still. It looked like his mind was racing a billion miles per hour. Sam digs his fingernails into his palms in anticipation.

Castiel finally—finally—answers. His voice his low when he speaks, barely above a whisper. “Why don’t you ask me again tomorrow morning? When you are sober.”

Dean struggles in his drunk haze to stand, reluctantly nodding. Although the excited smile on his face had slipped away, a hopeful look glinted in his eyes. “Okay... I can wait one more night. But then you’ll gimme an answer?”

“Yes.”

Dean promptly stumbles out of sight, leaving Sam and Castiel alone in the war room. 

The hunter sighs. “He really loves you, Cas.”

Castiel was still staring down where Dean had gotten down on one knee, a soft smile on his face.

———

Sam is in the kitchen the next morning, making a pot of coffee. If last night wasn't shitty enough, he couldn’t get himself to fall asleep. He was too busy worrying about this morning. Would Dean remember what had happened? Would he have the balls to propose to Castiel again? What would Cas’ reaction be this time?

Castiel seemed equally as worried as Sam, sitting at the table and staring at the glass of water in front of him. Jack, completely oblivious to last night, was busy reading a book. 

Sam almost combusts with nerves when Dean walks in. 

His brother looked great, despite the obvious hangover that he was nursing. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting around the kitchen. 

Dean bee-lines it directly to kitchen table, resting a hand on the angel’s shoulder. “Heya, Cas?”

The angel looks up.

Dean’s face flushes, and he takes a step back. “I—well—uh.... will...”

Sam almost drops his coffee mug. 

Was Dean really going to ask??? Did he really remember last night?

“Will you—er—go out with me?”

Before anyone could barge in, Dean continued. “Look—I know it’s crazy sudden and that we haven’t talked about.... well, anything regarding my feelings towards you—but I want... I want to marry you one day, Cas. I’m done with p—

“Yes.”

“An—what?”

Castiel nodded, offering the hunter a smile. There was something about the way that the angel looked at him... Sam knew he was in love too. 

“Yes, Dean, I will marry you.... when we get to that.”

Sam smiled. Fucking finally!!!

Dean’s face somehow grew a fiercer shade of red, and he nodded shyly. 

Jack’s head swiveled between a tired Sam and Dean. “What just happened? Did I miss something last hunt???”

Sam just rolled his eyes. He took his coffee mug and fled the scene with a grin on his face.

But there was something still bothering him. 

Sam almost hadn’t thought about it. But last night, he remembered looking down at the ring and frowning. When he was tracking Dean, his brother hadn’t stopped by a jewelry store. 

Then how did he get the ring? When?

He waited until everyone but Dean had left the kitchen to ask. He slipped over to his flustered brother, crossing his arms. “How long?”

Dean frowned up at him, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“How long have you had that ring?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He mumbles “years” before leaving the room, most likely to find Cas. 

Maybe Dean should get drunk more often...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this. If you did, I would recommend taking a look at the collection! 
> 
> Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
